1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to methods, systems and apparatus for digital communications systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital communications system transmitters use modules known as interleavers and corresponding receiver modules known as deinterleavers. In Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) systems, these modules are used to increase the systems' coding gain and to improve their impulse noise correction capability. These improvements allow reliable transmission of information at data rates higher than those achievable without interleaver/deinterleaver modules. Interleaver/deinterleaver configuration parameters have previously been set before starting data transmission. Thus, the interleaver and deinterleaver modules are not in operation while their parameters are adjusted. However, it has been proposed that “dynamic” changes to the interleaver/deinterleaver parameters should be allowed even while these modules are in operation (that is, while data is being passed through these modules). Although interleaver/deinterleaver designs are known to those skilled in the art, previous systems have always had to reserve enough memory in advance to accommodate the maximum potential values of the interleaver/deinterleaver parameters.
Systems, apparatus, methods and techniques that constantly maintain used memory at a minimum, even during dynamic parameter changes, would represent a significant advancement in the art.